Lucille La Verne
| birth_place = Nashville, Tennessee, United States | death_date = | death_place = Culver City, California, United States | death_cause = Complications of cancer | notable_works = Original voice of Queen Grimhilde in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) | resting place = Inglewood Park Cemetery, United States | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1888–1947 | parents = }} Lucille La Verne (November 7, 1872 – March 4, 1955) was an American actress known for her appearances in silent, scolding, and vengeful roles in early color films, as well as for her triumphs on the American stage. Biography La Verne was born in Nashville, Tennessee, on November 7, 1872. She began her career as a child in local summer stock. As a teenager, she performed in small touring theater troupes. When she was fourteen she played both Juliet and Lady Macbeth back to back. Her ability to play almost any part quickly caught the attention of more prolific companies, and she made her Broadway debut in 1888. She then became a leading lady with some of the best stock companies in America, scoring triumphs in San Francisco and Boston among other cities. She eventually ran her own successful stock company. On the New York stage, she was known for her range and versatility. Among her hits on Broadway were principal roles in Uncle Tom's Cabin, Seven Days and Way Down East. She was also known for her blackface roles. Her biggest stage triumph came in 1923, when she created the role of Widow Caggle in the hit play Sun Up. Between the Broadway run, US tour, and European tour, La Verne would give over 3,000 performances. She also worked on Broadway as a playwright and director. In the late 1920s, a Broadway theater was named for her for a short period of time. She made her motion picture debut in 1914. Her best-known part is that of the voice of the Evil Queen, and her alter ego, the old hag, Snow White's evil stepmother, from Disney's 1937 Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Death She died in Culver City, California, on March 4, 1955, at age 72, after suffering from cancer. Her interment is located at Inglewood Park Cemetery. Filmography * 1947 Tom and Jerry: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs – role: Queen (voice) (uncredited) / Witch (voice) (uncredited) * 1937 – Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs – role: Queen (voice) (uncredited) / Witch (voice) (uncredited) * 1936 – Ellis Island – role: voice on radio (uncredited) * 1936 – The Blow Out (short) – role: The Bomber (voice) (uncredited) * 1936 – Hearts of Humanity – role: undetermined role * 1935 – A Tale of Two Cities – role: The Vengeance (as Lucille LaVerne) * 1934 – The Mighty Barnum – role: Joice Heth * 1934 – Kentucky Kernels – role: Aunt Hannah (as Lucille LaVerne) * 1934 – School for Girls – role: Miss Keeble * 1934 – Beloved – role: Mrs. Briggs * 1933 – The Last Trail – role: Mrs. Wilson * 1933 – Pilgrimage – role: Mrs. Kelly Hatfield * 1932 – Wild Horse Mesa – role: Ma General Melberne * 1932 – A Strange Adventure – role: Miss Sheen * 1932 – Babes in the Woods – role: Witch (voice) (uncredited) * 1932 – Breach of Promise – role: Mrs. Flynn * 1932 – Hearts of Humanity – role: Mrs. Sneider * 1932 – While Paris Sleeps – role: Mme. Golden Bonnet * 1932 – Alias the Doctor – role: Martha Brenner, Karl's foster mother (as Lucille LaVerne) * 1932 – She Wanted a Millionaire – role: Undetermined Supporting Role (scenes deleted) * 1932 – Union Depot – role: lady with pipe (uncredited) * 1931 – The Unholy Garden – role: Lucie Villars * 1931 – 24 Hours – role: Mrs. Dacklehorse * 1931 – An American Tragedy – role: Mrs. Asa Griffiths * 1931 – The Great Meadow – role: Elvira Jarvis * 1931 – Little Caesar – role: Ma Magdalena (uncredited) * 1930 – The Comeback (short) – role: undetermined role * 1930 – Du Barry, Woman of Passion – role: bit role (uncredited) * 1930 – Sinners' Holiday – role: Mrs. Delano (as Lucille LaVerne) * 1930 – Abraham Lincoln – role: mid-wife * 1928 – The Last Moment – role: innkeeper * 1925 – Sun-Up – role: mother * 1924 – His Darker Self – role: Aunt Lucy * 1924 – America – role: refugee mother * 1923 – Zaza – role: Aunt Rosa * 1923 – The White Rose – role: 'Auntie' Easter * 1921 – Orphans of the Storm – role: mother Frochard * 1919 – The Praise Agent – role: Mrs. Eubanks * 1918 – Tempered Steel – role: Old Mammy * 1918 – The Life Mask – role: Sarah Harden * 1917 – Polly of the Circus – role: Mandy * 1916 – The Thousand-Dollar Husband – role: Mme. Batavia (as Lucille La Varney) * 1916 – Sweet Kitty Bellairs – role: Lady Maria (as Lucille Lavarney) * 1915 – Over Night – role: undetermined role External links * * * * Category:1872 births Category:1955 deaths Category:Actresses from Tennessee Category:American film actresses Category:19th-century American actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:People from Nashville, Tennessee Category:20th-century American actresses Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Burials at Inglewood Park Cemetery